


Late Nights

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda Dark, Kinda cuddly, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Hanzo can't sleep.Neither can he.The two discuss it, before heading to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

Hanzo didn't sleep well.

Between the nightmares and the years of constantly having to look over his shoulder, sleep was something he didn't get much of.

His...friend, also didn't get much sleep either.

Either from an over-active mind, or his own inner demons, he also found it hard to sleep at night.

Tonight, Hanzo found him sitting alone, crossed legs, rocking himself absentmindedly as he typed away.

It was about 3AM.

Wordlessly, Hanzo sat himself next to him after getting a small nod of approval.

He two sat in silence for a while.

If Hanzo looked at him, he would notice the thousand yard stare on his face, the heavy bags under his eyes almost entirely covered by his thick glasses.

He could see the tension in his shoulders, as if a weight was baring down on him, and his deceptively youthful appearance actually seemed to age before his eyes.

It was times like this, where Hanzo was reminded of just how old this man was, a man out of his own time, having had existed about 60 years in the past.

Old enough to be his father, actually.

"Can't sleep?" Hanzo finally asked, deciding to snap himself out of his own thoughts, and break the silence.

"Too much going on." He answered, voice a quiet mumble.

Hanzo nodded in understanding, and the two fell into a silence once more.

Time seemed to pass, but neither really felt it.

They didn't feel much, actually, save for the feeling of being removed from everything.

Dissociation.

Hanzo was brought back when his companion spoke.

"How often do you think about ending your own life?" He asked, a whisper that sounded booming in the silence that it broke.

Hanzo first felt shocked, then seemed to accept the odd question.

"Too many times." He answered. "I think...I think it usually comes to mind once a day, or at least every other day." 

"Everytime I wake up, I think about how I wish I didn't wake up." He stated. "I don't even care to count the suicide notes I've written, or how often I think about it. I've tried it too many times."

Hanzo felt...

Well, he related, but coming from someone who he cared so deeply for was...upsetting, to say the least.

Gently, he placed a hand on top of one of his companion's hands.

Such tiny things, completely engulfed by his own, and so very delicate in appearance.

Such gentle things.

But, as he pulled his hand away briefly to grab Hanzo's hand and squeeze it, he thought of how deceptively tight his grip could be.

So like him.

Small, and delicate looking.

Capable of being so gentle, but also so strong.

"I should have died a long time ago." He stated, gravely as he looked out into the distance, at things Hanzo could not see.

Hanzo leaned on him, and sighed.

"I'm glad that you didn't." He confessed. "I'm not sure where I'd be if you weren't here with me."

He cracked a small smile, and Hanzo felt him lean into him a bit, lightly squeezing the hand that he never let go.

"Guess that's one plus side to this." He reasoned, before getting up, pulling Hanzo up with him, since they never let go of each other's hands.

"We ought to get some rest." He suggested. "It's late, and we both need the sleep."

Hanzo took his hand, letting himself be hoisted up.

In his sleep-deprived mind, he blurted something out that he normally wouldn't be so bold to suggest.

"Come to bed with me." Hanzo blurted out. 

And, unspoken, "I'm lonely.", and "I'm cold; keep me warm.".

Surprisingly, he seemed to nod, and follows Hanzo to his bed, climbing in with him.

He was about the same height as Hanzo, perhaps maybe even an inch taller, but he was rather skinny in build.

Even so, he wrapped those skinny arms around Hanzo, holding him as best as his scrawny self could, heat radiating off of him, warming Hanzo to his very bones.

His glasses were on Hanzo's nightstand, the lights were off, and the only sound was their breathing, and their heartbeats.

Hanzo let the steady beat and the warmth lull him to sleep, feeling comfortable and safe.

Neither of them woke up until around noon the next day, still tired, but better than before.

There were no nightmares, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this late at night because I couldn't sleep rip


End file.
